Imprint
by Bobbin of Ham
Summary: Cloudjumper knows that Valka misses her baby and thinks he has a solution. AU. Baby!Hiccup.
1. Prologue

She had made a poor choice in letting him convince her to do this. They should have stayed at the nest; this was not the time of year to be out sailing or flying. No wonder dragon raids ended with the summer Valka thought as she held her bundle close with one hand and Cloudjumper's spike with the other. The cold rain was coming from every direction except above as the winds caught her dragon's wings and tossed them through the dark sky. Four wings were useful now as the first set took the brunt of the wind and the second were able to fly. But the gusts were frequent and constantly changing direction causing Cloudjumper great difficulty in maneuverability.

Early in the ride Valka had given up on speaking to either Cloudjumper or her bundle; the wind stole her voice before even she could hear it. Instead her concentration was given to the task of holding onto her dragon and her bundle. Valka held the bundle close to her body; protecting it from the wind and rain that lashed at them the best she could. Suddenly, Cloudjumper veered down. Valka pressed herself against him and tried to keep from being ripped off his back by the descent and the wind. It was hard to see through the sheets of rain in the dark, but Valka thought she could make out stable land in the tossing waves. Cloudjumper was almost to the land when a strong gust slammed into the dragon from the right sending them spiraling. Valka no longer knew which way was up in the dark; all she could feel was sheets of rain whipping around in the wind. She would have to rely solely on Cloudjumper. Suddenly she heard a crack…

* * *

><p>Valka woke to sunshine and songbirds. She was leaning back against her dragon with her bundle still wrapped securely in her arms. The waves that had been so large and dangerous the night before gently lapped at the shore and the sky was clear and blue.<p>

"Good morning, sweet thing." She said to her bundle before getting up to figure out where they had landed. They were on a level side of the beach, just above the rocky shore on the first bit of green grass. To the left there was a cliff rising out of the sea with the white foam of waves hitting the bottom of it. To her right were three sea-stacks. If you stood at just the right angle and squinted they blended together to make a dragon head. Stoick had pointed that out to her on their first date when they came to this island. Valka had been planning on using the position of the sun to guess where they were but there was no need. She knew this island. Stoick had taken her here many times to get away from the village; she was only a few hours from Berk. Much closer than she wanted to be right now. A sliver of sharp pain ran through her chest as she looked at the sea-stacks and remembered the last time she had been here with her husband. She had just passed her first trimester of pregnancy and they had come here to celebrate by themselves before finally announcing it to their friends. Part of her still remained in that village but she knew she could never go back. Not as long as she had Cloudjumper.

"Cloudjumper we have to go." Valka turned back to her dragon and forgot about leaving and her family. Both of the massive dragon's right wings were bent back further than they should be and he breathed heavily as if in great pain.

"Oh my dear one!" She gently felt at his shoulders and he shuddered. "I'm so sorry not to have noticed." Both wings were dislocated. She would have to push them back. There would be no flying for a while.

"Let me get this one situated, Cloudjumper, then I can see to you." Valka picked up her bundle and lifted the edge of the linin blanket to check inside. "We have some time to get you back to the nest, I think." She said, "So long as we aren't discovered first."


	2. Homecoming

It was quiet in the house, nice after the chaos of dealing with pre-winter preparations Stoick thought. He focussed on planning the next hunting trip, the fire crackling comfortingly in the background. The map Stoick studied suddenly rumpled. He followed the disturbance to see his confused son lying on his stomach. Stoick had placed the baby on his back, not his stomach. Hiccup un-furrowed his brows and broke into a grin, delighted with this new found mobility, as limited as it may be. He cooed and kicked his feet, reaching for a corner of the map.

"No you don't." Stoick said pulling the map away from Hiccup's chubby fingers. The baby started to cry half-heartedly and hit the table with his hands. This activity distracted him as he tried to push himself up, forgetting about the map. Stoick raised his eyebrows as Hiccup flipped himself onto his back again and squealed, kicking his feet.

"You going to make a habit of this?" Stoick asked him. Hiccup looked at his father upside down and babbled, reaching up for him with one hand while taking hold of a foot with the other. Smiling Stoick offered his finger for Hiccup to grab. This new found mobility could be problematic. Gobber had a habit of bursting in without watching where he went so Stoick preferred to have Hiccup on the table and not the floor. This development made that option dangerous as the baby could roll right off the table. Hiccup waved the hand that held Stoick's finger and blew spit bubbles. Maybe he could be penned in on the floor, the way they penned in sheep and yaks; not to keep Hiccup in but to keep Gobber from stepping on him.

As if on cue, Gobber burst through the door. "Hey Stoick. And the little bug." He added when he saw Hiccup on the table. At the sound of Gobber's voice the 'little bug' started crying. "Eh, now. What's wrong?"

Stoick stood and picked Hiccup up. "He can't see you." Sure enough once in his father's arms, positioned so he could see, the crying stopped.

"This normal now?" Gobber asked with his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face.

Stoick nodded, "You here for a specific reason?" He readjusted Hiccup who was kicking and waving his arms as he prattled in his baby language. Once he was upright rather than cradled Hiccup went back to blowing bubbles.

"Wriggly little thing," Gobber commented, "Jus' stopping by."

"Just stopping by?" Stoick raised his eyebrows and took his beard out of Hiccup's hand before it was put in the baby's mouth. "It's midmorning and you're just stopping by?" Stoick looked around the somewhat disorganized room for something to give Hiccup, how did an immobile baby have toys all over the place? Hiccup was frowning and hitting Stoick's chest; trying to grab some hair again with his imperfect dexterity.

"Well," Gobber scratched his chin, "I also wanted to let ya know I plan to head out for the day."

Stoick had grabbed a wooden toy dragon and given it to Hiccup. It went straight into the baby's mouth. "Today? That's sudden." Stoick was clearly distracted, as he had been since he had become the single parent. Gobber had been counting on this. There was a thunk as the toy dragon hit the floor. All three looked down at it; Hiccup frowning in thought, Gobber in amusement, and Stoick with long suffering patience.

"I'm not picking that up." He told Hiccup. The baby reached up to touch Stoick's mouth as he spoke.

"Little mean, don' ya think?" Gobber chuckled.

"He's been doing that all week. I give it back to him he'll just throw it down again." That was probably how the toys, and spoons, cups, bowls, plates, etc. ended up everywhere. Maybe he should clean up a bit, Stoick thought. He looked down at Hiccup who had bunched a handful of his father's tunic and brought it to his mouth. Hiccup watched his father's eyes as he mouthed the tunic making little sounds. The cloth darkened with the baby's drool. "Keep an eye on the weather. It's storm season and I don't want to be sending a rescue party after you." He pulled his tunic out of his son's mouth.

"Aye, thanks Stoick." Gobber said turning to leave. Stoick nodded absently as he knelt for the toy and gave it back to Hiccup. It was thrown to the floor almost immediately followed by Hiccup's giggle. Stoick let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>The back door was rarely used; maybe Stoick could put the rug at the back of the house for Hiccup to be on the floor. Thistleface had been by earlier with Stoick's nephew, something-lout, and had been scolding Stoick saying that Hiccup wouldn't learn to crawl or walk if he was never on the floor. Stoick didn't need them coming in and telling him how to raise his son; it had been two months and Stoick was doing just fine thank you. Thistleface's offers to take Hiccup in or find a family to do so still came with every visit.<p>

Hiccup fussed a bit pulling Stoick back to the present; it was getting close to supper. Stoick absentmindedly bounced the baby in his arms as he thought about his options. The table was out thanks to the rolling, and Stoick was still uncomfortable with the floor even though he knew Gobber was away. Where had he gone again? Stoick's chair would work so long as he blocked the one open side. What with? A log would work. Stoick grabbed one from the pile, put it on the chair, and then placed his son behind the log. There. Stoick got out the goat's milk to heat up. He hadn't even put the milk over the fire before the crying started. He got out the drinking horn and checked the temperature of the milk. Still cold. The crying only got louder.

"For Thor's sake child, I am right here! Do you want to eat?" Stoick sighed when the crying got louder again. "Hiccup, I am right here. I can't hold you and get your supper at the same time." The crying slowed enough for the baby to hiccup a little, but he kept crying right after. "Oh for the love of, here," Stoick took the two steps from the fire to his chair and picked up his baby. Hiccup quieted and clutched at his father's beard, "You are spoiled. No matter what those women say." Stoick told him as he wiped the remaining tears from his son's eyes with his thumb. He then pulled the chair next to the fire and put Hiccup back down. This time though the baby could see him. Stoick gave Hiccup the wooden spoon to keep him occupied and other than cooing and babbling he kept quiet so long as he could see Stoick.

As Stoick was pouring the heated milk in the horn there was a knock at the door. Hiccup seemed content enough with his spoon so Stoick went to get it. That was a mistake. The spoon was forgotten and the crying started again as Stoick opened the door.

"This a bad time?" Spitelout asked.

"No, he'll stop once I pick him up. Come in." Stoick left the door open and walked back to the chair to pick his son up and give him his supper. "What do you need?" Hiccup took the horn no problem, used to it now.

"I, uh, jus' wanted to see how yer doin'." Spitelout said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Stoick missed the nervous stance though; he was watching Hiccup. At the sound of Spitelout's voice Hiccup forgot about his supper and turned his head to see who else was there.

"You don't have to see everything, Hiccup. Just eat." Stoick said, trying to get his baby to take the horn again. "We're fine, Spite. You didn't come for that; yer wife was here earlier and she would've told you. What do you really want?" Stoick had managed to get Hiccup to eat by holding the horn so his son could see the room.

Spitelout shifted slightly, "Well, what would you say if, umm. You know that goat you had, the one the dragons took last raid?"

"What about it?" Stoick asked.

"What would you say if it were alive? And, the, uh, the dragon that took it brought it back?"

"What kind of a question is that? You been into the ale?"

"No, it's just," Before Spitelout finished the back door was flung open and Gobber burst in. So much for the back of the house being safe.

"Hey Stoick. And Spitelout. Can you come out here for a moment, Stoick?"

Stoick looked from his brother to his friend, "What is with you two?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Both men said. That didn't help Stoick's growing suspicion; they were up to something and were in on it together, which was odd. Also concerning; whenever they were working together without being told to it wasn't good.

"What did you do?" Stoick asked. Hiccup was fussing again; there was no chance of him finishing his supper with all the commotion. Which made Stoick more annoyed with Spitelout and Gobber. Couldn't their antics wait till after Hiccup was fed?

Gobber held up his hand, "I promise you, Stoick, we did nothing. Simply have somethin' to show ya. Ya might want to leave the little bug with yer brother. It's a bit nippy out there."

Stoick raised his eyebrows but handed Hiccup to Spitelout along with the drinking horn, "Try and get him to finish it." Stoick ignored how Hiccup reached for him as he followed Gobber out, and pretended he didn't hear the whimpering that soon turned to crying. He hated leaving his son even to go outside, how on earth was he going to handle the hunting party coming up?

Stoick really did forget about his crying baby when he saw _the_ dragon waiting outside. His hand itched for his axe, he had vowed to kill this creature and here it was. He'd kill it with his bare hands right here, right now. The large dragon stood there and regarded him with big eyes, then turned its head around and looked down behind its wing. Stoick strode forward with the intent to end the beast, but Gobber held him back,

"Hang on there, Stoick."

Stoick was about to bark out an order for Gobber to let him go when someone stepped out from behind the monster. Someone familiar, someone he never thought he'd see again. His heart stopped.

"Valka? I- I thought you were-" Stoick couldn't finish the thought. Here she was, unless his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Valka took a deep, shaky breath, "Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me, Stoick, he thought he was taking me away from danger." She never took her hand off of the dragon's head; it was bent to let her reach easily and its eyes were closed as it hummed.

"Cloudjumper? You named the beast?" Stoick took another step forward and Gobber kept a hold of him.

"He isn't a beast, Stoick. He's gentle."

"Gentle? That thing scarred our son and set the nursery on fire." He was raising his voice, he needed to calm down. The monster had opened its eyes and was looking at him. Valka shushed it though, and stared at the ground in front of Stoick.

"It was an accident, you startled him." Valka said it so calmly, so matter of factly. It was aggravating.

"_I_ startled _him_? It tore a hole in our house and had you cornered." So much for calming down. A growling sound rumbled from the beast and it raised its frills and wings to make itself bigger. Stoick tried to respond in kind, but Gobber still had hold of him.

Valka wasn't fazed. She calmly placed a hand on the beast and whispered to it. To Stoick's amazement it settled down. Once it was peaceful again Valka responded to Stoick, "He was playing with Hiccup and was curious about me."

"Playing with him? As the nursery burned?"

Valka stopped for a moment, he had her. "Dragon's don't see fire as a threat, Stoick. Cloudjumper didn't recognize the danger." Her voice was so soft, so sad that Stoick felt the fight go out of him. He looked at the beast. It stood there quietly humming to Valka as she stroked its face, seeming to reassure her. It didn't act like a killer or even dangerous at the moment. In the silence Hiccup's crying became more pronounced. Stoick pushed Gobber's arm off of him and rubbed his face.

"So what are you proposing we do?" He asked.

"If you want the village to accept dragons yer in for a hard fight." Spitelout put in. Stoick turned to him, noticing his presence outside for the first time.

"Where is Hiccup?"

Spitelout shrugged, "In the house. I came out in case Gobber needed some help."

"Hey now, I lost limbs not strength." Gobber said.

"In the house? Where in the house?" Stoick asked as calmly as he could.

"Relax. He's on the table. I know yer thing about the floor."

"On the table? He could roll off the table." Stoick said as he rushed back into the house. Fortunately Hiccup was where he had been left, crying because he was alone. "Alright, I get it; don't leave ya with yer uncle." Stoick said as he picked his baby up. The crying petered out to whimpering and hiccups before stopping. Hiccup stared up at Stoick with his big green eyes still tear washed, his bottom lip pouting out and trembling. Guilt flooded through the Chief. "Now that's not fair," He told the baby, "I'm not the one that left you alone, and I was only gone for a few minutes." More whimpering, Stoick wasn't forgiven yet. "Hush now, you got what you wanted." He said as he held Hiccup close and rubbed his back to soothe him.

When Hiccup stopped whimpering Stoick realized that they were alone; he hadn't been followed. Didn't Valka want to see their son? Hiccup was sucking on Stoick's beard so he tugged that out of the baby's mouth and let him suck on his finger instead and shifted Hiccup so he was cradled in the crook of Stoick's left arm. The dragon seemed peaceful enough; Stoick wouldn't go far from the doorway. Hesitantly Stoick went outside with his baby. Hiccup was making little contented sounds and trying to take hold of Stoick's right hand with his tiny ones, completely unaware of the danger that was only a few feet from his back door.

"You are lucky he was where you left him." Stoick said sternly to his brother. The breeze and movements caught Hiccup's attention and he squirmed so he could see, still sucking on Stoick's finger.

"Oh, he's, he's gotten bigger." Valka said. She stepped away from the dragon and toward her son.

"Told ya," Gobber said to Spitelout, "Pay up."

Of course they had been placing wagers on this. Stoick paid them no heed and focussed instead on his wife and child. Keeping an eye on the beast of course. Valka slowly approached; her eyes on Hiccup the whole way. The baby was equally fascinated with her as she came nearer but made no move toward her, instead he kneaded his father's hand and watched. She gently ran the back of her fingers down his round cheek and he smiled.

"Oh look at you." She said, "Green eyes, I told you Stoick. He'll have your eyes."

Stoick pulled his finger out of Hiccup's mouth and let Valka take him in her arms, "He has to see everything now, else he complains." Stoick told her.

"Oh my wee babe," She bounced him when he started fussing, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Hiccup blinked at her and touched her mouth as she spoke. She smiled, "You clever thing, what have you been up to?" Valka leaned her head down to touch her forehead to his. Hiccup smiled, patting her cheek. Valka straightened again and took Hiccup's hand in hers, "He's heavier. I was worried about how he'd eat."

Stoick shifted, "Heated up goat's milk in a drinking horn. He didn't like it at first but he eats it. So long as there are no distractions." He said with a pointed look at the two collaborators. Gobber whistled tunelessly to himself and looked at the sky but Spitelout was a bit sheepish,

"Our timing could have been better, I guess." He said.

Stoick snorted and turned back to his wife and baby. Until he noticed the dragon slinking closer. Stoick moved so he was between the devil and his child; if Valka wanted to be near it there was nothing he could do but he would be damned if he was going to let the beast near his baby.

"Oh Stoick," Valka said, "Cloudjumper's harmless." Of course she was aware of all that was going on. Hiccup caught sight of Stoick and reached for him making insistent noises. Stoick gave in, as usual, but regretted it when he saw how crestfallen Valka was to let Hiccup go.

"It's not going near Hiccup." Stoick said as he settled the child against his shoulder. Unfortunately, Hiccup saw the dragon and started crying. Stoick bounced him, "See?" He said over Hiccup.

Valka shook her head at him, "Hush babe," She was cut off by the dragon who trilled at Hiccup loudly. Hiccup abruptly stopped his crying and stared at the dragon who trilled again, twisting its head to the side. The baby tilted his head at it in response then looked up at his father and babbled a question of nonsense sounds. His cadence was perfect.

"You are not going near that thing." Stoick told him. Valka laughed at the exchange.

"Sad isn't it?" Gobber said, "See what happens to him without ya? Talks to that boy all the time; as if the little bug can understand him." Stoick rolled his eyes. Hiccup might not understand yet, but he was not dumb. Besides, Hiccup liked being talked to; he always tried to talk back. The dragon trilled again, it had moved closer, and twisted its head upside down fanning out its frills. Hiccup laughed in his baby way, the way that broke Stoick down almost every time. He made no move to either stop the dragon or take Hiccup inside. He waited to see if it would make Hiccup laugh again. It crept closer still.

"Valka control that thing if it's so tame." Stoick said. He would tolerate it but it made him nervous that the beast was close to Hiccup.

"Cloudjumper's not a threat, Stoick. He's curious." She walked over to the beast and stopped it from coming closer by putting her hand on it. Gobber and Spitelout both tensed for a fight but the dragon just hummed at her then trilled at the baby again making him squeal.

"Curious?" Stoick said, "You're going with curious?"

"Yes."

Hiccup yawned and laid his head down on Stoick's shoulder, still watching the dragon with a smile. Stoick swayed slightly without thinking about it, used to Hiccup's nightly routine.

"Fine. Any other dragon is fair game. If that one attacks anyone or anything, if it tries to steal anyone or anything, it's fair game too. For now it can stay."

"Really?" Valka said stepping toward him smiling.

Stoick held up his free hand, "Outside the village. No closer to the house than it is now."

Hiccup yawned again and began sucking his thumb; Stoick rubbed his back as he swayed.

"Oh Stoick, he'll not harm us." Valka began. The Chief cut her off,

"No, he won't. I won't let him get close enough to. And I'm not risking Hiccup's safety. The beast's hurt him once it won't do it again. You two," He said to Gobber and Spitelout, "Can go home. We'll be talking in the morning."

"Yes sir." Spitelout said. With a deferential nod he left.

"Ah Stoick, does it really matter how we were involved?" Gobber said.

"You went behind my back and brought a dangerous beast to the outskirts of the village without my knowledge or consent."

Gobber shrugged, "Alright, fair's fair."

"Besides, I let you get away with this there's no telling what the next stunt will be."

Gobber chuckled, "Got us there. Night Stoick. Valka," He nodded at her, "Little bug." He headed down to his place leaving the reunited family and the dragon.

They stood there in silence, Valka stroking her dragon, Stoick rubbing Hiccup's back. The sound of the wind in the trees was loud, making their silence more pronounced. The dragon kept humming quietly and Hiccup was making small sounds as he sucked his thumb. Stoick just felt awkward. Where did they go from here? What should he say?

"I missed you. Both of you." Valka said quietly, breaking the silence, "Cloudjumper took me far away, to a nest. I had no way of coming home. And I didn't dare bring Cloudjumper back even if I found a way."

Stoick narrowed his eyes at the beast, "So you'd abandon us? Abandon Hiccup? For a dragon?"

"Don't say it like that." Valka was staring at the ground, clearly too ashamed to meet his eyes or even look at Hiccup. Maybe that had been the wrong question but Stoick was angry. Not only for his part but on Hiccup's behalf; the boy deserved to have his mother.

"I, I didn't know what to do." Valka continued, "The dragons in the nest, they kept bringing me their hatchlings. I think they knew I missed my own babe. I can't kill them Stoick, I can't even watch them be killed now. Not after what I've seen. There's no place for me here." She paused for a moment but Stoick waited, knowing she wasn't done yet, "I, I have no place in Hiccup's life." Stoick felt his heart break for her as she drew in a ragged breath, "He's better off without me if he's to be a Viking. You're better off without me here to ruin your reputation." She still kept her eyes fixed on the ground. The dragon next to her nuzzled Valka's arm but she paid it no heed in her guilt.

"Valka," Stoick forgot himself and stepped closer to her. "You matter more to me than my reputation."

The dragon trilled and swivelled its head, reminding Stoick that it was there and Hiccup was in his arms. Stoick stopped where he was but held his hand out to his wife. She hesitated looking from her dragon to her husband and Stoick felt as if his heart had turned to lead. Valka was unsure, unsure if she wanted to go home to him and their baby or stay with a wild creature. Hiccup turned his head so it rested under Stoick's chin and pressed in closer, still sucking his thumb. He needed to go to bed; he shouldn't be out in the cold autumn air after the sun had gone down. Stoick was about to drop his hand and go inside when the dragon butted its head into Valka's back, pushing her toward Stoick. Maybe the beast wasn't so bad after all. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. Valka gave him a nervous smile and brushed her finger on Hiccup's cheek. He turned his head into Stoick more but kept his eyes on Valka. Stoick was tempted to pass their son to her but Hiccup was finicky when he was tired so it was probably best not to. They went inside their home together, the awkwardness still palpable, and the dragon curled up outside in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I have spent so much time on baby and motherhood sites that my personalized Google adds are about pampers and pregnancy tests... but baby Hiccup. If his development seems a bit odd it's because we know he was a premature baby and they are behind developmentally, but Hiccup shows signs of being what the Alberta education system refers to as "gifted" which means his baby development would have been ahead of time in some areas. Plus I'm guessing that Valka was taken when he was about six months and separation anxiety would possibly have been kicking in at that time. Hiccup's primary caregiver left and did not come back, causing him to be overly sensitive to Stoick leaving. And fun fact about babies: they don't have a sense of object permanence. If they can't see it it has ceased to exist. Hence Hiccup needing to see Stoick. **

**Hopelessromanic4life: Oh, the bundle will be explained. The bundle is important and how she got it will come up, but for now you only need to know that it exists. The what, why, how, and where will be given in due time.**

**As always, special thanks to CB for the edit.**


	3. Catching Up

Stoick woke to Hiccup crying, as he usually did at least once a night. His eyes didn't want to open and Hiccup could wait a bit. As the fogginess lifted Stoick focussed on the crying; he could generally tell the wants of the child by the different cries Hiccup made. This cry wasn't the piercing wail of fear or injury; but it wasn't attention seeking whimpers either. Most likely the boy woke up hungry and in discomfort due to teething. However, as Stoick sat up and rubbed his face, still getting his bearings, he realized the crying was off. Hiccup's crib was at the end of the bed but the sound was coming from the main room. Sleepiness gone Stoick shot out of bed and into the next room only to find Valka bouncing Hiccup and pacing the room singing softly in the low light of the banked fire. The baby was having none of it. Stoick took a relieved breath, feeling somewhat foolish for forgetting about the events of the night before. He straightened up,

"Val. I forgot you were here."

She looked up at him with frazzled eyes. "Does it always take you this long to get him?" He heard the smile in her voice but it didn't reach her eyes. Hiccup kept crying and stretched out his arms for Stoick.

"I don't know why he won't settle." Valka said. Stoick went to the icebox and pulled out the goat's milk. He then put the milk over the fire to heat up, stoked the fire, and reached to take Hiccup. Valka handed him over.

"Can you get some ale?" Stoick asked as he tucked Hiccup into the crook of his arm. This was easier with another person.

"He's teething." Valka said as if she should have thought of that. Well, Hiccup had cut his first tooth about a month before she was taken. Two months had passed since though. Stoick nodded.

"He didn't finish his evening feeding either. He doesn't usually eat at night anymore." Stoick said as he dipped his finger in the ale and rubbed it on Hiccup's gums. Then he let his son gnaw on the finger while waiting for the milk to heat up.

"What else have I missed?" Valka asked. She sounded sad. Stoick shifted his weight from foot to foot out of his element.

"Ah, not that much," Stoick kept his eyes on Hiccup. The baby had stopped chewing and was now sucking on Stoick's finger in the forceful way he did when he was hungry. He'd start up again if he wasn't fed soon.

"Don't you try and spare my feelings, Stoick. Two and a half months is a long time for a baby. I've probably missed a lot." Her hands were on her hips in that stance that meant he wouldn't win if he tried to fight. The fact that she also had been keeping track of time was a relief; it showed that she had at least thought of them.

Stoick checked the temperature of the milk. "Fine. Can you pour the milk, please?" He nodded to Hiccup's drinking horn on the table. Valka picked it up and poured the milk, "That's good," Stoick said. Too much and Hiccup wouldn't eat his breakfast, he only needed enough to tide him over till then. Hiccup reached for the horn when he saw it and Stoick smiled at him, "He's smart, Val. Almost talking. He rolled over today. I don't put him on the floor though,"

"Gobber." She said laughing, "Some things never change."

Stoick smiled, "No, they don't." He watched Hiccup eating for a moment. "He hates being alone now, and doesn't like strangers. I'm lucky if Gobber's able to distract him enough for five minutes. Just earlier he was in the chair wailin' away cause he couldn't see me. I was two steps from him, Val. Two steps and it wasn't good enough." Stoick smiled at Hiccup, still not looking at Valka. "Throws things on the floor too. Sits if he's held up, doesn't have the balance to do it on his own. Won't eat or sleep if somethin's going on. Must see it or he complains. Chatters up a storm too, all nonsense sounds, but he talks."

Valka smiled as she listened, but there were tears in her eyes. "I missed a lot." She said watching her baby nurse from a hollowed out horn, drinking goat's milk instead of her milk. Hiccup held on to Stoick's finger and watched his father as he ate.

"You didn't miss anything big. You were here when he cut his first tooth. And you haven't missed his first word or his first steps."

"But I would have." She said running her finger along Hiccup's cheek. He turned a bit to watch her with sleepy eyes. "Has he slept through the night yet?"

Hiccup finished the milk and pushed at the horn with his hands, squirming in his father's arms. Stoick put the horn down on the table and shifted Hiccup so he was upright. "Well, nearly," He dipped a clean rag in the water barrel and gave it to Hiccup as a pacifier.

Valka raised an eyebrow, "Nearly? Stoick Haddock do you pick that child up every time he cries?"

"Well," Stoick wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Oh Stoick." She smiled, "He's taking advantage of you."

Hiccup dropped the rag and watched it fall. "Now don't you start that again." Stoick said to him. He got a new rag since Valka was there, "He's 36 weeks old, Val, he can't knowingly take advantage of anyone."

"That child has had you wrapped around his little finger since he came into this world." Valka laughed, "He's testing your boundaries. How can he learn to do anything for himself if you do it all for him?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true." Valka said with a smile.

Stoick held on to a corner of the rag this time so it wouldn't fall if dropped. Resigned, Hiccup laid his head on Stoick's shoulder and sucked on the rag quietly. There was a twinkle in Valka's eyes as she watched the scene. Oh, how Stoick had missed her.

"Do you make him go to sleep on his own at least?" The glint in her eye and smile tugging at the corners of her mouth meant she already knew the answer. "You rock him to sleep in your arms. Oh Hiccup, Daddy spoils you." Valka said stroking Hiccup's hair. Stoick rolled his eyes; he did not rock Hiccup to sleep. He simply didn't put the boy to bed until he _was_ asleep. There was a difference, but Stoick didn't feel the need to point that out right now. Hiccup blinked at his mother slowly as she stroked his hair then looked up at his father before cuddling closer. "We should go back to bed. You want to try letting him put himself to sleep?"

"Ah," Stoick looked down at Hiccup who rubbed his tired eyes as he sucked slowly on the rag. "Well, he's almost asleep now. We could try for his morning nap."

Valka rolled her eyes, "Fine. He'll have to learn eventually you know."

Stoick nodded absently, "Of course."

* * *

><p>It was risky, dangerous, Valka thought as she and Cloudjumper wove through the dark passages; it was a little tight for the dragon but he refused to let Valka do this alone and she was grateful for the company. What if they were caught? This was theft, but not really. It was along those lines surely. Maybe not. Valka was unsure as she and Cloudjumper made their way through the dark, what would the punishment be if they were caught? She held back a curse as she slipped a little on the uneven ground but Cloudjumper steadied her. Valka took a deep breath, they most likely would not be caught. Every living thing here slept. Still, she jumped at every sound as she cradled her precious bundle. They should never have left the nest. She turned a corner and felt a breeze of fresh air hit her. They were almost out now but by the sound of it the wind was strong. Sure enough a gale raged outside; the rain coming in sheets and the wind howling. How would they escape in this? Cloudjumper moved forward though, and hummed encouragingly for Valka to climb on his back. They took off into the wind and were immediately swept along into the freezing rain that wet Valka to the bone as a clap of thunder boomed overhead.<p>

A loud snore woke Valka as Stoick shifted in his sleep beside her. The predawn light was coming through the small, high window. The morning was calm in contrast to her racing heart as she recalled her dream. The events of the night before were just as odd. Valka had never thought she would be back in this bed again, be in this house again. She had grieved for her husband and son as if they were dead in the two months she had been gone. Valka had not grieved for her old life though. There was so much freedom in her new one. Slowly, so she didn't wake her husband, Valka got out of the bed to check the cradle.

Hiccup was awake. He blinked up at her with his big green eyes wide and the toes of his left foot in his mouth. She smoothed his downy hair.

"Morning, sweet thing," Valka said as she lifted Hiccup out of the cradle. He was quiet as she brought him into the main room and changed him on the floor. He should be fed, but she couldn't feed him herself and didn't know what to do with the goat's milk. The baby would have to wait for his father to wake up. Hiccup didn't seem to mind as he reached for Valka's braid that fell over her shoulder. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Oh I missed you, my happy babe." She said tickling his round tummy causing him to giggle. She bent down to blow on his belly and he squealed kicking his feet. "I should check on Cloudjumper," She said picking Hiccup up and settling him on her hip. How had she thought that she could go the rest of her life never seeing her baby again? Hiccup looked around the room and seemed to notice that Stoick wasn't there for the first time. Hiccup started whimpering.

"Hush babe, it's alright. I've got you, Mama's got you." She bounced him and swayed. Her dream came back to her as she shushed her baby, "You don't need your daddy, Hiccup, Mama's got you. Let's let him sleep for a bit, okay?" Hiccup wouldn't be shushed though and his crying would soon wake Stoick. With a sigh Valka made her decision. She needed to go to Cloudjumper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bit of fluff bit of filler in this chapter. Have I mentioned how much I love the idea of Stoick with baby Hiccup? The poor guy doesn't know what he's doing and he's just so big and Hiccup's so tiny and it's all so adorable. I imagine this big gruff bear of a man stomping around with this little bug of a baby that demands attention and gets it because he's a baby and you don't refuse a baby anything. You know unless you know what you're doing and are helping the baby learn to be independent and soothe itself and all.**

**There won't be a chapter next week or the week after because I am heading south of the boarder and spending Christmas with my family at my Aunt's in the boonies of Alabama. There will be limited internet because we are so far away from town which will be nice but no uploading. **_**Imprint **_**will be back on January 7. Just a reminder that **_**Of Fathers and Nightmares**_** will be back January 21. This means that **_**Imprint **_**will then be on a break and I don't know for how long because I haven't divided the next part of OFN up into chapters yet. Possibly six or seven weeks.**

**A Random Person: I read so much about babies for research. I have babysat toddlers and worked at a summer camp and on school programs but I needed to research baby development to get baby Hiccup right. Stoick is so in the dark by the way. The kid would be a bit further along if his poor father knew what he was doing.**

**Guest: Oh the eye thing. This is a great pet peeve of mine. Hiccup has Stoick's eyes. You can clearly see this in HTTYD 1. In HTTYD2 we can see that Valka has blue eyes, not green. The Dreamworks dragons site confirms this. Hiccup and Stoick have green eyes, Valka has blue. I don't know where the whole "He has his mother's eyes" thing came from but I twitch whenever I see it. Probably because it's one of the few features Hiccup shares with his father and the fandom for some reason wants to take that away. I also like to think that Hiccup got his freckles from his father but we can't see them due to his wild, bushy beard. Hiccup does have his mother's nose and mouth though. Sadly, I spent a good deal of time looking at screencaps finding the features because it comes up in one of my stories (I don't remember which) partly because it's a winter/Christmas past time of adults to 'find the features' in kids where I'm from. Oh the horror of standing still so your elders can get a 'good look at you' and determine whether you have your father's nose or your mother's. Ugh. So of course I've got to subject Hiccup to it.**

**For all those who said how much they love baby Hiccup/ baby Hiccup and Stoick thank you! They are so much fun to write. Also, Hiccup's going to be a baby for a bit and then a toddler (It's a slow story). He isn't in the main plot for a while but is usually there in the background so if there is anything you'd like to see with baby or toddler Hiccup feel free to suggest it for little mini stories in the chapters because he is adorable and I love writing him. **

**One of you guessed pretty near the mark about the bundle, by the way, but I won't say who. You're a lot closer than CB who gave up and said it was a cat… which I now want to add to the story. There was one in the books so I can…**

**As always thanks to CB for the edit.**


	4. Lingonberries

If there wasn't a dragon raid Stoick was not quick to wake up. Through the fogginess of sleep he could tell that something was moving on the bed next to him; something small. What could possibly have gotten into his house and climbed onto his bed? He could hear Hiccup talking to himself in his baby language so Stoick knew the boy was okay. In fact, as Stoick woke up more he could tell that Hiccup was closer than his crib. It sounded like he was on the bed. Wait, that couldn't be right, Stoick opened his eyes and sat up. Sure enough, Hiccup was lying on his back on the bed.

"How did you get up here?" Stoick asked him, Hiccup smiled in response and held up his hands for Stoick to pick him up. This wasn't good. Stoick had thought rolling over was an issue but climbing out of his crib and onto the bed? He had no idea Hiccup would learn that quickly. Was such fast development normal? Getting out of bed Stoick picked Hiccup up.

"Alright, let's get you changed and fed." Funny, when Stoick checked Hiccup's diaper, he found it dry. There was a rustle from the main room. Valka. Valka was here. Stoick let out a breath in relief. She must've changed Hiccup and put him on the bed. The baby had not learned to climb out of his crib overnight. Stoick left the bedroom.

"Is there a reason you put him on the bed?" He asked his wife.

She looked up from the oatmeal she was stirring and smiled, "Did it startle you?"

Hiccup started fussing so Stoick let him suck on his finger, "Thought he managed to get there on his own." He said sheepishly, "Has he eaten?" Hiccup was forcefully sucking on Stoick's finger rather than using it as a pacifier.

Valka shook her head sadly, "I can't feed him anymore. I was unsure about the goat's milk so I waited for you. Hiccup seemed fine with it. He wanted to be with you anyway."

"Oh Val," Stoick stepped closer to her, "It's just been him and me for a couple of months, soon enough he'll prefer you again." Stoick passed Hiccup to her so he could get the milk ready. Hiccup started his fake crying routine, lots of whimpers with no tears.

"He's always preferred you." Valka said with a smile. She offered the baby a rag but he pushed it away, "Do you give in to this?" She asked as she bounced Hiccup.

Stoick waved his hand, "He isn't really upset. Just hungry and complainin.'" He put the milk over the fire, next to the pot of oatmeal. "Val? What's this?" He nudged a sizable black rock with his foot. It was smooth with rounded edges and almost as big as Hiccup.

"Oh, somethin' I picked up on a mountain. I like it." Valka said shifting Hiccup in her arms. The baby had stopped crying and was toying with Valka's tunic.

"So you brought it in here. Does this mean you plan on stayin'?" Stoick tried unsuccessfully to keep the hope out of his voice. The prospect of her staying made him unbelievably happy. It was the same feeling he'd had when she said she would marry him, when she told him she was pregnant for the first time, when he had held Hiccup and was able to watch each little breath and knew that this one would live.

Valka held Hiccup's hand keeping her eyes on him and not her husband. "I don't know, Stoick. I can't abandon Cloudjumper. You and Hiccup don't need me, you have each other."

Stoick cupped her cheek in his hand and gently made her look him in the eye, "I'm lost without you." They stood like that for a while. Until Hiccup started crying for real, breaking the spell.

"Poor babe wants his breakfast." Valka said, smoothing his hair back. Stoick didn't say anything as he checked the milk and poured it into the horn. It had been left for too long and needed to cool a bit before Hiccup could have it. The baby cried louder when he saw the horn and Stoick checked it to make sure it wouldn't burn him, it was warmer than Hiccup liked but would be fine. He gave the horn to Valka so she could feed their baby. Hungry as he may be, however, Hiccup refused to accept the milk from her and kept reaching for his father.

"Oh you stubborn thing." Valka said, giving up, "Get a thought in your head and you won't give it up. Here, Stoick, you feed him."

Stoick took Hiccup, settled him in his arm, and took the horn. Hiccup accepted it eagerly. "Not so fast, Hiccup, you'll upset your stomach." Hiccup showed no signs of slowing down so Stoick pulled the horn away for a moment, "Slow down or you'll spit it up." Frowning, Hiccup reached for the horn.

Valka was laughing at him, "He's a babe, Stoick, he can't understand you. Smart as he may be." She brushed her fingers through the baby's hair and he looked at her while he fed, slowing down finally. "May I ask about this?" She fingered the sleeve of Hiccup's baby gown. Hiccup wrapped his hand around her finger.

"Hand down from Thistleface's baby. Hiccup outgrew his old clothes." Stoick told her.

"Stoick, the sleeves need to be rolled up." She laughed, "He's swimming in this thing."

"I tried to fix that, but it's too tiny."

"You tried to alter his baby clothes? Your fingers are thicker than his arms."

"That's why I couldn't fix them. He's not that small." Stoick said, affronted at the perceived insult to his child. Vikings, even baby Vikings, were big and strong.

Valka rolled her eyes, "What were your plans for when he started walking? Snotlout's old clothes would be too long. They'd trip him up."

Stoick shrugged and poured the milk left in the horn back into the pot he had used to heat it up and shifted Hiccup so he was upright and no longer cradled. With a small cough Hiccup spat up some of the milk. Stoick sighed and wet a rag to clean Hiccup's gown.

"I told you." Stoick said. Hiccup took no heed and tapped at Stoick's mouth. He coughed again and spat up a little more. "See? Don't eat so fast." Stoick wiped Hiccup's mouth and chin, avoiding the baby's hands as he tried to take the rag.

"I'll take in his clothes," Valka said, "So the babe can wear something that fits." She rolled up a sleeve that had fallen to cover Hiccup's hand and kissed him on the forehead. She went to get his clothes and the sewing kit.

Stoick stood in the room holding Hiccup, unsure of what to do. Should he act as if it was a normal day? What about the dragon? Gods, he had forgotten about that. Pulling his beard out of Hiccup's hands Stoick headed for the back door, grabbing a wooden cup to give Hiccup on the way.

He opened the door, hoping the beast had flown away. No such luck. There it lay, curled on the ground behind his house. Hiccup squealed reaching for it and Stoick instinctively used his free hand to keep Hiccup from leaning too far forward. The devil lifted its head and trilled at the baby, it seemed almost happy to see him, but it was just a dumb beast so Stoick was imagining it. Hiccup giggled and clapped his hands in delight, still holding the cup in one of them.

"He's still here, Stoick." Valka said from behind him. "Cloudjumper won't leave without me. Besides, he can't; he dislocated both right wings in that storm the other night."

Hiccup was jabbering at the dragon which was coming closer. In the morning light Stoick noticed a slight limp as it moved. Narrowing his eyes at it Stoick turned and went back into the house.

"Keep it away from the house and the village." He said as Hiccup wailed in protest of going inside again. The cup was thrown and landed with a thud, distracting the baby. Stoick handed him a plate rather than picking up the cup.

"He'll stay up here." Valka promised, picking up the cup, "You always give the baby our dinnerware?"

Stoick grunted, "Keeps him busy." Hiccup looked up at his father as he gummed the plate. "I've got to go have a word with Gobber and Spitelout." He said, smoothing Hiccup's hair down.

"Are you taking Hiccup?" Valka asked as she found a seam ripper in the sewing basket.

Stoick wiped drool from Hiccup's chin with his thumb, "It's what I've been doing. However," Stoick paused, momentarily uncomfortable, "I can leave him. If you want." Hiccup took the plate out of his mouth, stared at it, then threw it on the floor and laughed. He babbled to Stoick, smiling.

"Take him. People will ask if you don't and I'm not ready to answer their questions yet." Valka kept her head down and focussed on the seams she was removing. Stoick stood there watching her. "Just go, Stoick. I'll be here when you get back."

Taking a deep breath Stoick grabbed Hiccup's hood and put it on the protesting baby. "I'll be back." Valka didn't respond or look up from her work so Stoick left. Hiccup stopped trying to get the hood off to watch her over his father's shoulder. Valka waved to Hiccup, earning her a smile from the baby.

Hiccup loved being outside; he was always quiet as he watched everything with wide green eyes. Stoick never had to worry about keeping him entertained or distracted; every person, bird, leaf, and breeze did that for him. Hiccup did not, however, like the hood he had to wear. Part way down the hill he started crying. Stoick checked him to find the baby had somehow turned the hood around, covering his eyes. Hiccup was pulling at the cloth the best he could. With a chuckle Stoick turned it back around.

"Leave it be, Hiccup." He said stopping Hiccup's hands from pulling on it again. Thankfully a bird flew by and Hiccup forgot about the hood.

Stoick decided to talk to Spitelout first, it wouldn't take as long and Hiccup could play with his cousin. Thistleface welcomed Stoick and Hiccup in and the baby was placed on his stomach on the floor next to his cousin. Stoick accepted a mug of tea as he sat at the table with Sptitelout.

"So." Stoick said. Spitelout wouldn't look at him. In a single moment he reverted back to a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing by his older brother. Stoick rolled his eyes, "Care to explain yourself?"

Spitelout shrugged, "Heard the dragon was on an island nearby and went out that way on a fishin' trip." He said quietly so his wife wouldn't hear. At least he was being discrete. "When I got close I saw 'er. Told Gobber and he said not to tell ya till we knew more. He went out to talk; she refused to come home without the beast and then only if we promised no harm would come to it."

Stoick raised his eyebrows, "So you decided to bring it back to the village?"

Before Spitelout could answer there was a shout of "Mine!" followed by Hiccup crying.

"Snotlout!" Thistleface said, "No. We do not hit babies."

Stoick turned to see Thistleface take a toy away from her toddler who whined "Mine!" again before being led to the bedroom for a time out. Hiccup was still crying on the floor. Stoick left the table and picked his baby up, checking for cuts or bumps.

"Yer fine, Hiccup." He said as he sat down, propping Hiccup up on his lap.

"Sorry 'bout that, Stoick," Thistleface began but Stoick waved her off. They were babies, you couldn't expect much from them.

"You were saying?" Stoick turned to his brother again. He let Hiccup chew on his thumb to quiet him.

"It was hurt and seemed as quiet as a kitten with her. We had our weapons." Spitelout was somewhat relaxed now; his brother was far less intimidating with a baby on his lap chewing on his thumb.

Thistleface bustled over with a bowl and spoon. "Has he eaten?" She pointed at the baby.

"He had his milk." Stoick said.

"But solids? He's 35 weeks,"

"36." Stoick corrected. He pointedly ignored her sympathetic head shake at the fact that Hiccup looked younger than he was due to his small size. The boy would grow.

"36 weeks, Stoick, he should be given more than milk."

He should? Since when? Oh gods, was Stoick starving his baby?

"Here," Thistleface handed Stoick the bowl. It contained a red mush. Were those lingonberries? "Only a little at a time. He might need to figure out how to swallow it so more could be spit out than eaten. Would you like me to do it before I feed Snotlout?"

"No. Thank you, but he's not hungry." At least, Stoick thought he wasn't. He was pretty certain he knew how to tell, but he hadn't known to give Hiccup solid food so did he really know anything?

"A couple of spoonfuls see how he does with it." Thistleface said as she went to get her toddler. Normally, Spitelout would intervene but right now it was taking the heat off him so he said nothing. Hiccup was grabbing at the bowl, used to being given whatever his father was holding. Stoick moved it out of his reach and Hiccup frowned.

"Fine." Stoick scooped a small amount of the bright red mush, aware of how small his baby's mouth was. Hiccup was trying to grab at the spoon so Stoick put the bowl on the table and held one of Hiccup's hands. He tipped the contents of the spoon into Hiccup's mouth. The expression on the baby's face was comical. He looked up at Stoick with shocked, wide eyes as he smacked his lips, not really sure what to do. Stoick chuckled as he used the spoon to wipe the mush off Hiccup's chin and the baby opened his mouth to try it again. Several spoonfuls later Hiccup was no longer interested in eating the berries, wanting to play with them instead. Stoick put the spoon in the bowl and pushed it away. Snotlout had finished his meal and was sitting by his father's feet, upset that Hiccup was getting all the attention as he bashed one of his toys into the floor repeatedly.

Spitelout shook his head, "What a mess. How'd he get it in his hair?"

"It's on his hands," Stoick said, he used the damp cloth Thistleface gave him to wipe off Hiccup's hands and face. Then Stoick wiped the worst of it out of Hiccup's hair. He'd give Hiccup a bath when they got home.

"Here," Thistleface took the baby, "He probably needs to be changed. You clean up; he got it on you as well." Sure enough there was berry mush in Stoick's beard. Hiccup predictably started crying when he was taken from his father but Stoick ignored that as he wiped lingonberry mush out of his beard.

"So, your excuse is that the beast was injured and you had your weapons?" Stoick asked Spitelout.

His brother rubbed the back of his neck, "And it's tame. Really, it is, Stoick. I couldn't believe it either but she, she did something to it. Follows her around, listens to every command. It's weird but I don't think it's dangerous. Besides, it was all Gobber's idea I just went along with it."

Stoick rolled his eyes, of course. "Fine. I'll go talk to him. But you aren't getting away completely. There's still the matter of insubordination." Spitelout nodded, accepting. Stoick would have to decide on the punishment later. He got up, nodded to his brother, retrieved Hiccup from Thistleface, and left. Hiccup cuddled in as he usually did when someone else had been holding him, clutching Stoick's beard with a death grip.

Stoick rolled his eyes, "It was a few minutes, Hiccup, and you know yer Aunt." Hiccup didn't let go. Stoick realized, though, that the baby hadn't acted like this with Valka. True, he still wanted Stoick to hold him instead but he didn't cry or carry on the way he did with most people.

Hiccup was sleepy on the way to the forge after he calmed down. They neared the open stall and the noises coming from inside woke him up. Hopefully Gobber didn't have a lot to do and this wouldn't take very long. Stoick ducked inside.

"Hey Stoick." Gobber said, after checking to see who it was, "I'da thought you'd leave the bug at home." He finished sharpening the sword and threw it on a rack with the others. Stoick cringed a bit at the carelessness.

"I always bring him with me and Val's not ready to see anyone yet."

Gobber didn't turn to face him after that first glance. He brushed off the sharpening stone instead, "Ah. What's in his hair? Looks a bit like blood."

This was the sort of thing Stoick had wanted to avoid, "Lingonberries. He had some at Spitelout's."

Finally, Gobber stopped what he was doing to face Stoick, but he addressed Hiccup, "Goes in yer mouth, bug, not yer hair."

Hiccup smiled, knowing that he was being spoken to, but didn't lift his head off Stoick's shoulder or take his thumb out of his mouth.

"Doesn't he usually sleep around this time?" Gobber asked, sifting through more weapons, testing the blades. He was stalling, Stoick could tell and it was getting aggravating.

"Yes. That's why I'd like to keep this conversation short."

"Well, I'd rather not have it at all. Ya missed her wife ya got 'er back. All you got to do is put up with one measly beastie. And she's got it trained up pretty good."

"It's a dragon." Stoick had to remind himself to keep his voice down. Both to ward off unwanted attention and to let Hiccup fall asleep.

"An' she's yer wife. You could trust her." Gobber picked out a dull blade and sat to sharpen it as Stoick sniffed. Gobber continued, "Do ya really think she'd bring that beastie here if it was a threat ta Hiccup?"

Stoick looked down at his son. Hiccup was fingering Stoick's tunic with one hand and sucking the thumb of his other, his eyes half closed. Stoick sighed, "You're right."

Gobber shrugged a shoulder, "Course I am. Head on home, Stoick, put the bug down for his nap, and talk with yer wife."

Stoick adjusted Hiccup's hood, "You're not always right you know."

"I know a thing or two, Stoick." Gobber said with a smile, "Go home." Stoick nodded and left.

Getting home took a while; Stoick was constantly stopping to deal with village issues. Hiccup fell asleep somewhere along the way. The bath would have to wait till Hiccup woke up. The house was quiet; there were folded baby gowns on the table and no sign of Valka. She had promised to stay though; at least until he returned so she must be around somewhere. Stoick went into the bedroom to put Hiccup down in his crib. He then went to the backdoor to see if the dragon was still here and found Valka. She was sitting behind the beast's head rubbing its scales, murmuring to it. The sun hit her hair just right, bringing out the deep red tones in the brown.

"Val," Stoick took a step toward her and the beast. She didn't look up, didn't acknowledge him. "Val," He took a deep breath, looking down at his feet, "It can stay. The dragon, your dragon. It can stay. I can't end the war, if they attack we will fight, but." He took another breath, still watching his feet. "If you care about it, him, this much it, he, can stay and no one will harm it, him." Stoick felt her hand on his cheek, he hadn't noticed her approaching. He looked from the ground to her cloudy blue eyes,

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The idea of Stoick "starving" his baby comes from the time my mom randomly said: "I think I starved you as a baby." Which struck me funny. She explained that she didn't know what she was doing and probably should have fed me solid foods sooner and more often. I imagine poor Stoick would make the same mistake. I also watched a few videos of babies eating solid food for the first time on Youtube and their faces when they first taste it are so funny. Everything from shocked to appalled to pleased.**

**Daddy!Stoick just makes me smile. Oh the mistakes he makes and how oblivious he is. Plus, Stalka is growing more and more on me as I write this. They're just so wonderfully awkward. I imagine Hiccup got much of his clumsiness and stammering from his father, we see bits of that especially in HTTYD 1 and it's fun to write him because he goes from being Chief Stoick the Vast to stuttering awkward Stoick in love and Stoick the father. And yes, yes Stoick is "starving his baby" even as a preemie Hiccup should have been on solids before 36 weeks… according to all the baby sites I have visited. I'm looking forward to toddler Hiccup though because then he can say simple words and sentences, walk, get into things, and use crying to get his way with Stoick. I don't think Valka or Cloudjumper would fall for it. Not sure about Gobber though…**

**Story Stalkers: I love that idea! A mangy cat with patches of fur missing that just keeps surviving against the odds **** I think I have it worked out on how and where to add it but it won't be for a while.**

**Kitty.0: Yes, Valka is trying. I think Hiccup recognizes her somewhat but Stoick's been there for him so he trusts his father more. Plus, like you say, Stoick knows Hiccup's tells. Hiccup will get used to Valka again but I think he'll be more of a daddy's boy than a mama's boy.**

**Guest 1: Stoick's eyes are a lighter green but they are green. As for his nose I don't know. I went back and looked at a bunch of screencaps again (and double checked the eyes too) and it could go either way. The bridge of his nose is more like Valka's but he could have a younger version of Stoick's nose or a masculine version of Valka's. I'm really unsure now. I guess it depends on who's looking at it. Sometimes features are foggy like that so I'll have to go and fix that part in my other story when I edit it. And thank you! Beowulf is probably my favourite chapter too, right up there with the oneshot: "Not His Type". **

**KaliAnn: I don't necessarily think Valka's the better parent; she knows what she's doing while Stoick doesn't but I think Hiccup was raised by the better parent. That comes up more as the story goes on. I have also started concept work on another story where Valka does raise Hiccup and it definitely comes up in that story.**

**Guest 2: You're welcome? I'm kind of confused about the theory and inconsistencies you're talking about.**

**Rain of the Forest: Not quite. Valka isn't mean; she loves Stoick and wouldn't take Hiccup away from him. Everything will be made clear next chapter.**


	5. New Developments

8

A month and a half had passed since Valka's return. While the people were uneasy with the dragon they did not argue with their chief, especially because they couldn't find an argument other than "it's a dragon." Stoick himself was having difficulty adjusting to having the monster around but he tried to not let Valka see. There had been no dragon raids since Valka came back due to the onset of winter, which made accepting the beast easier. Stoick trudged through the snow into the woods behind his house to get yet more firewood. The snow crunched as the beast, Cloudjumper, followed him. They didn't really need more firewood but Stoick was off to get some anyway to give Valka time with Hiccup. The baby was getting better and better at being left with his mother but he still cried when Stoick went out the door.

There was a crack and snow flew up to Stoick's right; the dragon had snapped a large branch off of a tree and was looking at Stoick expectantly. It was as if the monster wanted to get along and be liked. It was helpful, Stoick thought, and hadn't been in the least bit aggressive. At times Stoick found himself liking its company outside in the cold, its warm body temperature kept the air around him warm. At least, that was how Stoick justified it. After cutting up the branch and putting the firewood away Stoick headed back into the warmth of his home. It was pretty cold out, maybe Valka had reason to complain about her dragon being left out there unsheltered all the time.

Getting used to a dragon wasn't the only change in the past month: Hiccup was now 43 weeks and was an adamant crawler. Stoick often found himself wishing his baby had not learned that particular skill. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could be left on the floor without Hiccup getting his chubby little hands on it; weapons, scabbards, food, baskets, clothing, tools all had to be put up high out of the baby's reach. He could pull himself to his feet with the help of a chair or the table to get things that had been left near the edge. Stoick almost had a heart attack when Hiccup nearly knocked a hunting knife down on himself. The fire was another issue; Hiccup had developed a habit of attempting to crawl into it. It was as if the kid was looking to get hurt. Stoick's only saving grace was the child's short attention span and his love of stacking items. Stoick would give him cups, bowls, and his wooden toys to occupy him, but he could never be left unsupervised even for a moment.

Valka was having her own difficulties: she wanted to bring Hiccup out to see Cloudjumper but Stoick was stubbornly against it despite his growing acceptance of the stormcutter. She had considered taking Hiccup out back to see Cloudjumper when Stoick wasn't home but she wanted him to accept dragons. Going behind his back probably wasn't the best way to go about it. Particularly since Stoick was so overprotective of Hiccup. Though allowing Cloudjumper to remain in the village Valka knew Stoick still saw the dragon as a possible threat. There would be no way in Hel he would willingly allow Hiccup near the dragon. Definitely an issue Valka had to address. Stoick loved Hiccup, of that Valka had no doubt, but he was hindering Hiccup's development. Since she had got back Valka had been on his case about the amount he would do for Hiccup, insisting that the boy would never learn to do things for himself if Stoick was always doing it for him. Though verbally agreeing Stoick proceeded to go behind her back and give in to the baby. Valka tried to balance that out. Hiccup still preferred his father though.

Winters were always quiet as the weather kept everyone indoors, either in their homes or in the Great Hall. Valka went for daily flights, weather permitting, coming home with frost in her hair, red cheeks, and a huge smile.

She was away on a flight this morning and Stoick sat carving a set of wooden blocks for Hiccup. As everything the baby touched went in his mouth Stoick made sure every side and edge of them was smooth.

"Hiccup, no." The baby stopped and looked at Stoick when he heard his name and smiled. "Don't you give me that. Stay away from the fire, Hiccup."

The baby sat where he was and picked up a wooden yak. He turned it over in his hands, frowning as he inspected it. Stoick went back to carving, keeping an eye on his son who was now chewing on the yak. Next time he looked up the yak was left on the floor half covered in drool and Hiccup had somehow moved closer to the fire. He was hitting the black rock Valka had brought home. When did he get so fast?

"Hiccup!" Stoick put his carving aside and got up to kneel next to the fire with the intention of picking up Hiccup. "Why are you so insistent on-" The rock moved. On its own. Hiccup frowned and patted at it. It cracked. Stoick grabbed Hiccup and held him close, away from the rock. The crack grew and a piece fell away, pushed by a small black nose. It wasn't a rock; it was an egg. Hiccup held his hands out toward the egg, demanding to have it in his baby language.

"No. you can't have that thing, Hiccup." Stoick said looking around for something he could use to push the egg away. He glanced back at the egg in time to see the top pushed off and a black head emerge. Bright green eyes met Stoick's.

Valka leaned back into Cloudjumper more; soaking in his warmth as they sat on the sea-stack together. They looked off toward the nest. Not their nest but the other one; the one that attacked Berk. Everything had gone wrong, Valka thought, how could she go back now? She missed her nest with its colourful warmth, the dragons there, and the great Bewilderbeast. But she couldn't leave Stoick again. She had missed him so much. They hadn't always disagreed about dragons, Valka had been as adamant about the war as any other Berkian, until she had killed her first and last dragon. It had been a nadder with glistening green scales. Valka hadn't thought about it as she plunged her dagger between those scales and hit home in the creature's heart. It hadn't died quickly. The nadder had let out a mournful cry as it fell and there was a look of grief and fear in its eyes. Another nadder had heard the cry and come rushing, Valka had backed up away from the dragon in horror, watching the second nadder nuzzle and comfort the dying one. They felt. Valka had seen it, they felt fear and pain and love. She had turned against the war then. Sure that dragons could view Vikings in the same way they viewed each other if given the chance, that fighting and killing was not the way to end the war.

Drawing her knees closer Valka let a few tears fall for that act that she deeply regretted and Cloudjumper crooned at her.

"It's alright, Cloudjumper, I'm fine." She said. Stoick hadn't turned on her like the others. He listened to a point but he was stubborn. Oh he was stubborn. But he still loved her. Valka could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. And she still loved him. Then there was Hiccup. Oh the wee child was pulling at her heart. He didn't trust her to come back, Valka knew, and he was afraid his father wouldn't come back when he left. She had done that. She had broken his trust before his first birthday. Valka had to repair it.

This trip was supposed to be so simple, once Valka had figured out what it was for: sneak into the enemy nest and steal the unclaimed egg. That was the solution Cloudjumper had for the loss of Valka's baby: give her a new baby. While it wasn't quite so simple Valka appreciated the sentiment but now there was the issue of being back in Berk with her son and husband. And a dragon egg. That she had not told Stoick about. Valka stood with a sigh and wiped the dirt from her skirt.

"Well, Cloudjumper, that's enough thinking for one day. We'd best get back."

The dragon stood, shook himself, and waited for Valka to climb on his back before taking off and flying back to Berk. Winter was a brisk time to fly; at least it wasn't snowing today though. They made short time and Valka left her dragon to open the door to her home. She stood there shocked for a moment. The egg had hatched. Stoick stood holding Hiccup close as the baby reached for the dragon who was being pushed away by Stoick's foot.

"You are not going near that thing, Hiccup." Stoick said. He looked up to see Valka standing in the open doorway, "Did you know it was an egg?" He asked. Valka snapped out of it and shut the door before pulling her gloves off. The dragon didn't even take notice of her. It was small, a little smaller than Hiccup, black with darker black spots and stripes that reminded Valka of mountain lion cubs. Its large leathery wings were just dragging on the floor and its feet were too large for such a small thing.

"I thought I'd be here when it hatched." She said as she knelt to gather the dragon in her arms, "I meant to tell you." She pointedly did not look at Stoick; he was going to be mad and rightly so. This wasn't a small secret.

"Meant to tell me? Hiccup was right next to it!" He was yelling, definitely mad. Valka glanced up to see him shift Hiccup again before the baby wriggled out of his arms entirely. The boy had started crying at some point in all the confusion. "You are not goin' near that thing, Hiccup, so you can stop yer cryin'." Hiccup quieted for a moment, watching Stoick. Valka was having her own issues holding the dragon as it squirmed and complained. For some reason it was adamant about wanting to be near Stoick who of course wanted nothing to do with it.

"It's a baby, Stoick. Babies are not dangerous."

Hiccup was jabbering at Stoick and the dragon was squawking so Stoick had to talk over them, but the yelling had stopped. "It's going outside."

Valka looked him in the eye then, "Stoick, he's a baby." And it was winter, far too cold out there. He should know that and not need it pointed out.

"A baby? That thing has claws, it could hurt Hiccup." Stoick ignored Hiccup's hand on his mouth.

"Stoick-" Valka began.

"'Ic-up."

Both adults stopped and stared at Hiccup. The dragon finally got loose and pawed at Stoick's leg but was unnoticed.

"Did he just?" Valka said. Hiccup looked from one parent to the other. Valka came closer, the dragon forgotten. "Can you say it again, Hiccup?" Valka asked but Hiccup blinked at her and looked up at his father. "Say his name again, Stoick."

Hiccup patted Stoick's beard and was babbling a string of sounds when the dragon squawked loudly and pulled on Stoick's boot with his mouth. Valka laughed.

"He likes you." She bent to pick him up and Stoick held Hiccup away from it. "Oh Stoick, I'll hold his paws so he doesn't scratch."

"And it's teeth? It isn't going near Hiccup." The anger was gone. The combination of baby dragon and Hiccup saying a real word had worked their magic.

Hiccup had been watching the dragon but at the sound of his name he turned back to his dad, "'Ic-up?"

"That's right," Valka said as she leaned closer, forgetting the dragon in her arms, "That's your name, Hiccup."

He smiled, "'Iccup."

The dragon, meanwhile, was trying to get closer to Stoick and leaned out of Valka's arms close to Hiccup. They were face to face before Stoick could move. The two babies studied one another, the dragon sniffing and the Viking touching. The adults just watched as the dragon's little nose twitched at Hiccup's small hand.

"See Stoick? He's harmless."

Stoick grunted but let them be.

"Hiccup?" Valka said to get his attention, "Hiccup, can you say mama?" Hiccup paid no attention to her, though, and turned babbling to his father about the dragon. "Oh that child plays favourites." Valka said with a smile. It was her own fault Hiccup preferred his father and she would not begrudge Stoick the baby's trust. "Now, if you would only repeat simple words to him he might be saying more than his name."

"It's my fault he isn't saying mama?" Stoick said. He pushed the dragon back into Valka's arms as it tried to climb on him.

"Yes. Do you ever say mama to him? Or dada? How's he supposed to learn if he never hears it?"

Stoick had never thought about it like that. Would Hiccup be talking rather than babbling by now if Stoick slowed down? "Well, he has you for that. What is wrong with that blasted beast?" The dragon had finally succeeded in climbing on him and curled around his shoulders, wings still open; one of them flopped over Stoick's head. It chirped at him before leaning down to sniff Hiccup again.

"He likes you." Valka said, "So you get the favour of both babies."

"You can have the dragon."

"Poor thing must be hungry." Valka ignored Stoick's comment and got some fish from the cold box. The dragon hopped off Stoick, landed with a tumble, and stumbled over to Valka. He stood on his hind legs, but his wings were still unfolded which caused the dragon to topple backwards. Valka and Hiccup both laughed. Stoick smiled, he would never tire of Valka's laugh, or Hiccup's. The little dragon wasn't that bad.

"Here you are," Valka knelt and placed the fish on the floor. Rolling over the dragon nosed it before downing it all in one gulp. He licked his lips before trilling at Valka and nosing her for more. "That was almost as big as you and you want another?"

Stoick sighed, he already had one dragon living here, what was one more? He sat at the table with Hiccup, who was enthralled with the dragon. When the dragon finished his fish he ran over to Stoick, tripping on his wings, and rubbed against his leg before curling up for a nap at Stoick's feet.

Valka shook her head and took a bowl of mushed turnip out of the cold box and grabbed a small spoon, "Here, Stoick, you go back to your carving." She took Hiccup from him, settled the baby on her lap, and gave him some turnip. The dragon lifted its head and watched; frills forward and head tipped.

"He needs a name, Stoick." Valka said, nodding at the dragon. Stoick snorted. The dragon's curiosity won out and it got up to sat at Valka's feet, watching. Hiccup tried to grab the spoon or the bowl but Valka kept both from him. Once it saw that Hiccup only had to open his mouth for food the dragon decided he wanted to try it too. Sitting up, careful of its wings, the dragon opened its mouth.

"Look at you." She smiled at it, "You little piglet. You've had your meal." She scraped some mush off Hiccup's chin. "Hang on." She stopped feeding Hiccup with the spoon almost to his mouth. "Where are your teeth?"

Stoick didn't look up from his carving as he snorted, "Baby."

"I've seen baby dragons, Stoick. They have teeth. Why don't you?" Valka asked the dragon. Hiccup was grabbing at the air in front of the spoon whining.

"If you're going to get distracted I'll feed Hiccup." Stoick but wood and knife aside to take Hiccup and the bowl.

"It's odd though, Stoick. A toothless dragon." She knelt next to the dragon, "I wonder what he is."

"He's toothless." Stoick said while feeding Hiccup. This time the baby was able to hold on to the spoon and grab at the food, making a mess of it and himself. He would ignore the spoon his father held and feed himself from the bowl with his hands, always insistent on independence.

"Toothless." Valka smiled, "There you go, little one. You've got your name."

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of **_**Imprint**_ **until March 11 or 18. I was hoping to have all the rough drafts of **_**Of Fathers and Nightmares**_** done by now so I could give you a definitive return date but I'm two chapters shy and I'm not sure yet if the last chapter will be one part or two. **_**Imprint**_** will definitely be back in March though.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews **** and yes the black rock was Toothless. There are so many cute stories in my head with these two, some my sister came up with and some are already written down. **

**As always special thanks to CB for the edit.**


End file.
